Intorducing Vagabond
by jessimagine
Summary: After episode 2 (Doomed) a new member joins team. OC
1. Chapter 1

New York City Street Nick Fury calls the team together after a fairly minor mission.

"Team, I have news for you" Director Fury waits a couple seconds for the teenagers to gather around.

Spiderman says "Sam gets a new bucket?"

"Stow it" Fury cuts in before Nova can respond "and code names only in the field Spider you know that. The news is that you're getting a new teammate."

Nova grins "You're replacing Spider-Man? Sorry web head but not really surprised you didn't cut it."

White Tiger sighs thinking she's stuck with another teenage guy that won't take anything seriously.

"Nobody is getting replaced." Fury says "Here comes our new recruit now."

A girl a couple inches shorter then Ava walks up with the Avenger Hawkeye behind her. She's wearing gloves a black and grey long sleeve top and pants with a black mask that leaves from below her nose to her chin exposed and brown pony tail. She seems kind of nervous.

"This is Vagabond" Fury continues "she has some real world experience though not as much as Spiderman and has received some mentoring from an experienced Hero" Hawkeye nods "but not the SHIELD training you have been receiving." He turns to Vagabond "Pay attention, work hard and you'll have passed Spiderman's training in no time."

Crap, I'm grinning. (Puts on her best poker face and gives a small nod to the Director.)

"OK, I'll give you a minute then we head to the Hellacarrier" Fury announces.

"I'll be right back" Vagabond says to her new teammates and turns to walk back to Hawkeye. "Think they'll like me?"

The Avenger looks down at her and smiles. "You're going to do great Em. And yes I'm sure they're going to like you when they get to know you. Just give it time."

"Ok. Thanks." Got to get one last hug before I go. Hawkeye returns the hug.

"Bye sis" Vagabond lets go and heads back to her new teammates/total strangers.

"This is our ride" Fury motions to a quin-jet transport that the others are already inside and strapping into their seats. Vagabond hurries to an empty seat next to the big guy Power Man and across from the only other girl on the team White Tiger.

"So how do you know Hawkeye?" Power Man ask.

"I was on patrol not long after I got started. I saw 5 guys attacking some guy outside the lab he worked at and was trying to stop them. Hawkeye saw it happening and well, at first he just watched and I didn't know he was there but I uh, had lost track of one of the crooks. Hawkeye got him when he was sneaking up on me."

She looked around to try to judge the others opinions of her so far but the mask and not knowing them made it hard.

"After that we got to be friends and he started training me. He's kinda like a big brother to me now."

Nova responded first "So if he likes you so much why did he dump you off on Fury?"

"Sam! Don't be a jerk." Tiger snapped.

"He thought I could learn more this way. He said SHIELD was better at training and could help me use my ability. He's not trying to get rid of me."

"Ignore him, the rest of us do" Spider-Man said in a happy way.

"Relax everybody it was a joke." Nova says trying to catch Vagabond's eye but she was staring out the window at the Hellacarrier with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive but you'll think of it as home away from home soon."

"Thanks Power Man" she replied.

"Call me Luke, Luke Cage. That's Ava, Sam, Danny and Webhead's real name is Peter"

"I'm Emily. Nice to meet you."

After docking in the carrier Fury leaves the team alone to talk.

Luke ask "You mentioned having an ability, what can you do?"

A black square opens in front of them and Vagabond reaches in. Her hand and forearm disappear then reappear holding a water bottle. "I can make boxes, extra dimensional boxes or shadow boxes."

Sam starts laughing, Luke tries not to laugh, Ava looks unimpressed and Spiderman well his mask makes it impossible for her to really tell. Spidey comments "That's interesting."

Nova "So are you supposed to be on the team or are you our caterer?"

Ava "Sam stop it. Emily you're ability doesn't seem the most practical in a fight."

Emily moves off to the side. "Sam shoot me with your energy beams."

Everyone is surprised. "Come on, you don't have to use full power just enough to knock me down." Emily says confidently.

"OK" Sam responds and shoots an energy blast in her direction. A box opens blocking them. Nova flies to his right to get a clear shot then Emily hops up and seems to disappear. Nova caught off guard by that doesn't notice the box that opens to his side.

The box is about four foot by four foot but only 2 inches deep. Sam bounces off it and another opens blocking his line of sight.

"Got you." He turns his head to see Vagabond a few feet away pointing a tazer at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Vagabond follows Ava to Ava's room, now her room too, on the Hellecarrier.

Emily can't help but compare figures with Ava as they walk. Tiger's thin athletic build makes her feel a little self-conscious about her thicker waist and smaller chest.

"So, I'm guessing Spiderman, Peter is the class clown. Luke is kinda Mr. Cool, Danny I'm not sure, Sam um is he always like that?"

Ava laughs a little. "He's, well you get used to him. He's not that bad. Peter's well, both of them need to learn to be team players a little more."

Emily decides that as the new girl it's not a good idea to push too hard about team problems. "Is there a team leader?"

"Spiderman has the most experience so he's kind of the leader but he also has the least training and team experience. Pete's a good guy but he's sloppy sometimes and his ego gets in the way trying to outdo Sam."

"So there's no romance on the team?" Emily ask.

This time Ava laughs harder. "I'm not going out with any of them. I don't really have time for dating between school and being White Tiger. It's not that big a priority to me." "Are you interested in somebody?"

"I just met everybody!" Emily answers.

Ava keeps looking at her expecting more.

"I'm not interested in anybody, but everybody on the team is at least attractive."

"And?" Ava prompts playfully, enjoying having another girl to talk to even though the topic isn't one she'd have chosen.

"And what? They're cute. " Emily answers as they walk into the room they'll share.

….

Ava starts to change cloths. Emily blurts "Oh, um.. before you" she motions at Ava and then Ava's cloths on the bed.

Ava pauses with her hand still on the zipper of her costume and laughs lightly "What's wrong? Never been to gym class?"

Emily shifts her weight awkwardly from foot to foot. "I um, I'm bi. Thoughtyoushouldknowthatbeforeyouchangedclothswith mearound." Emily makes a face like she's about to get shot with a water gun or have something kinda gross plashed on her and watches her new friend's reaction.

Ava blushes slightly. "Oh"

Emily quickly says "I mean I've shared a room with a girl before. As friends I mean! I just, if you found out later I didn't want you to be mad or feel like I should have told you so I figured a little awkward now was better than more awkward later. Right?" She asks with a mix of awkwardness and hopefulness.

Ava nods "Thanks for trusting me and it's not a big deal, I'm still glad you're my roommate, but um do you mind turning around while I change cloths."

"No, problem" Emily relaxes and checks her cellphone as she walks to the far side of her bed and sits down with her back to Ava.


End file.
